Comatose
by iFoxFox
Summary: He he I'm no good at summaries so please read?


Naurto Fanfiction I do not own Naruto or Gaara T-T!  
I also don't own lyrics to any song in this.  
Lets now Begin the song/story before something goes wrong!  
jdgdasgfjlakghudghkxcbzglschgfalho I couldn't help that!!! xD Walking down the street corner, Gaara stood there watching Sakura. Like she had done something to him. She did, but never knew that she made him fall in love with her that night.  
~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~ Senior prom. Sakura was dancing with Naruto( I only friends =-=). " Naruto, I'm Parched, can you get me a drink? " " Sure Sak-chan!! " While Naruto went to get drinks for him ans Sakura, Gaara went up to Sakura. " Care for a dance"  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~ She went in side of the Kohana hostpital. When she stepped inside, Azami ran up to her. " Sakura theres a mother giving labor we need your help right away!! " As they ran to the mother in labor, Gaara watched her as she worked.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Whats wrong with me?) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this?)Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm goin' crazy now) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum No more gas, in the rig (Can't even get it started)  
Nothin heard, nothin said (Can't even speak about it)  
All my life, on my head (Don't wanna think about it)  
Feels like i'm going insane (yeah-ah)  
After she left the woman Sakura put the newly born baby in the infirmary( how ever spelled DX.  
It's a theif in the night, to come and grab you It can creep up-inside you and consume you A disease of the mind, it can control you It's-to-close-for-comfort (whoa)  
When she left, Gaara used his and to grab Sakura.  
Put on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gon' play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise "Shhhh, They'll hear you, you don't want them to wake up now do we"  
Your minds in disturbia!  
It's like the darkness is the light,  
Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like Disturbia! Disturbia-ah-ah Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Faded pictures on the wall (It's like they're talking to me)  
Dis-connecting all the calls (The phone don't even ring)  
I gotta get out, Or figure this shit Its-to-close-for-comfort He transported them to a lake near a field of Sakura trees.  
It's a theif in the night, to come and grab you It can creep up-inside you and consume you A disease of the mind, it can control you I-Feel-Like-A-Monster Put on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gon' play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise " Why'd you take me here Gaara-kun? "  
Your minds in disturbia!  
It's like the darkness is the light,  
Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like Disturbia! Disturbia-ah-ah Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , (Disturbia) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum ,  
Release me from this curse I'm in Trying to maintain, but i'm struggling If you can't go ho-ho-ho-ho-home I think i'm gunna ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh " I wanted to ask you question. "  
Put on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gon' play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must faulter be wise " What you need to ask me? "  
Your minds in disturbia!  
It's like the darkness is the light,  
Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like Disturbia! Disturbia-ah-ah Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum , (Disturbia) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum Bum!  
Gaara got on his knee and pulled out a pink tinted diamond with white gold.  
" Will you marry me Haruno Sakura? " Gaara asked. Sakura all most fainted at the eiw of the ring, that and Gaara a tux on ( a panda tux, hehe. Did I do that? )

TO BE CONTIUNED!  
DDD Also I'm a idiot so don't blame meh xD


End file.
